Hate Remembering: Love the Memories
by WillowEchoRiver
Summary: Vala left the SGC after a ugly disagreement took place. Will she ever come back to the little family SG1 had become? Or would she forever be turned back to the life she'd once known? Rated K.
1. Intro: Love and Hate, Chp 1 Three Years

**Author's Note: Well, friends, this is my new fanfiction. I'd love reviews and constructive criticism!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. Tragic as it is for me... :)

~Introduction: Love and Hate~

The night air was cold as winter was settling down on the village of this little planet. In one of the small, peaceful homes a woman was standing in a room with a closed door, as she searched about the room for anything valuable she could find and threw it into a suitcase. The family was totally unaware of the women as they slept on peacefully. They had generously offered to let her stay a few nights with them, for they would never let a stranger stay the night in the cold. They had no idea it would come back to bite them.

The woman slipped on a black leather jacket, the only thing she was taking that actually belonged to her. She zipped up the black duffel bag and slowly opened the door of the guest room she'd been in. Her raven-black hair was tied up in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her eyes, as she silently slipped through the house. She walked down a hallway, and was extra careful as she passed an open door. Her blue eyes could see two little girls lying peacefully in the room. Unaware of the woman who was walking away with some of the families most valued treasures.

The woman hated herself for what she'd once more become. Stealing heirlooms from a sweet little family who had been kind enough to save her from the cold evening? She'd be running off with their small ship as well.

She made her way outside and easily slipped into the little ship. She was taking off, and when the family woke the next morning, their possessions would be significantly lessened then what they'd had the night before.

As she lifted into the sky, inside the ship she'd stolen, she looked down at the little village, and fought back the tears that threatened to overcome her. How she'd once more become this monster was beyond her. She'd changed for the better, but it had been a cure of the symptom, not of the disease.

She lied to herself under her breath, "Still, after three years, oh, I hate you Daniel Jackson." She said, in a soft, hissing breath. Though the truth was carried to her mind. _'Oh, I love you, Daniel Jackson.'_ She thought painfully, her breath catching in her throat.

**Chapter One, Three Years,**

The goal of the mission was to make a peaceful first contact with the people of P3X-592, that could further open up an alliance that could be helpful on both sides. It was just an everyday thing, there wasn't really any worry of danger, but that wasn't ever really a safe thing to say on any of SG-1's missions. ****

"Colonel Mitchell, I think I see something down there. It's probably the village." A pretty, young woman, with straight red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her bangs falling in over her forehead said, pointing at what all the rest of them had just missed.

"Good going, Doc." Cameron Mitchell said, with an appreciative nod. "Let's get going, then." He said, leading the way.

The red-head just smiled, nodded, and fell into step beside Sam. "Hmm, nice weather!" She commented cheerfully, as they walked.

"You've been on the team three years, Alice, you hardly need to comment about the weather to make conversation." Sam looked a little amused.

"Actually, more like two and a half years." Daniel corrected Sam.

Alice just grinned and tossed a water bottle to Daniel, "Whatever. Stay hydrated, Mr. Accurate."  
**  
**Though this girl, Alice, seemed to take it all in her stride, and with great cheerfulness didn't seem to care about Daniel's correction, and it didn't phase her. Sam understood the deeper meaning to Daniel's words, and her cheerful look turned to one of sad understanding. Three years since Vala left SG1, two and a half since Doctor Alice Griffith had joined the team.

Although Alice hadn't immediately been aware of the meaning behind Daniel's words, she soon became so when she saw the look on Sam's face, and her own look became more solemn as well. She didn't say anything about it, but as she quickened her step to fall into pace with Teal'c, she gave Daniel a friendly pat on the shoulder.

As they approached the village, everything seemed to appear very normal. Just an ordinary little town. They all looked around, not really sure where to go or who to speak to first, so they just sort of wandered aimlessly, which attracted the attention of some of the villagers.

Doctor Griffith spotted a child sitting on the ground in front of her little home, tears covered the girls face as she was hugged her knees to her chest. She couldn't have been more then five years old, and Alice had a very large soft spot for children. Though it probably wasn't the best idea to approach a villagers child without permission, Alice could not help but do so, for the tears of the child were horribly sad to watch.

Alice knelt down in the dirt besides the little girl, her teammates watched her curiously as she did so.

"Come now, little one, why such tears?" Alice asked the child gently.

The girl sniffled. "Mama and papa have been robbed, miss." The little girl sobbed, "Mama and papa were so nice, miss, to let the lady stay at our home. They were so nice to her. She seemed so funny a lady. We trusted her, miss." The little girl wiped at her tears. "She was stayin' here last night miss, and we woke up this mornin' and our little ship and our family treasures were gone miss. My grandmama's jewelry, too."

Alice gently pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the little girl. "I am so sorry dear," Doctor Griffith glanced over at the other's in her team, a look to ask if they could do anything to help. But what possibly could be done?

Alice sighed and gave the girl one last gentle pat on the head, before getting to her feet and turning to join the rest of SG1 again, until all of them heard the girl say quietly.

"Miss Vala wasn't quite so nice as she seemed at first." The girl had mostly been talking to herself, but her words had caused the whole team to freeze in place.

**~*~*~*~**

It was later that day, they had returned from their mission a couple hours earlier and Daniel was sitting alone in his office when Alice entered.

"Hey, you busy?" Alice asked, though she could see he was far too distracted to be really working, as he flipped aimlessly through the pages of his book.

"No...No, not really, come in." Daniel said, motioning to a chair in front of his desk, as he took of his glasses and cleaned them off, just because he needed to be doing _something_.

"I hope after two and a half years were friends, Daniel." Alice said slowly, she didn't want to cause any offense with what she was about to say, but she couldn't help but say it. Alice had a bad habit of always saying what she thought, even if she said it kindly, it wasn't always a welcome thing.

"Of course, Alice, but what's up?" He asked her as he put his glasses back on.

Alice hesitated, but continued a moment later. "I know you were all--I know you were terribly fond of this...This Vala." Alice said slowly, "and I never knew her, so who am I to judge any of it, really? But Daniel..." Alice didn't want to upset Daniel by her words, when she'd joined the team, the man had been torn apart by the sudden departure of his friend and he was still fragile about the subject. He had been pretty bent out of shape about the whole affair on the planet earlier that day. He'd hated missing his friend by only a few hours. He hated even more hearing the pain she'd left behind her.

"But?" Daniel prompted, impatiently.

"She seems cruel...To steal from that family? Daniel that little girl, everything that was most valuable to her family was stolen from her by a woman they had trusted. I don't want to upset you Daniel, you know that I would never want to do that, but...How can you live in regret of all of this when she was--is such a woman--" Before Alice could finish her sentence Daniel was on his feet. She braced herself for his anger, but she didn't really let it affect her. She had known Daniel long enough not to be too upset by any of his little outbursts. This was no different, but it did make her sad to see him so hurt about such a woman as Vala Mal Doran.

"Alice, listen carefully." Daniel tried to keep his voice calm as he spoke, but the built up hurt from the years of Vala being gone and having missed her by only a day was already causing him pain, and this only made it worse. "Vala had changed, okay? She was better. She had become a different person then who she had started. But what she is now...The reason she went back to that life...That was my fault, Alice. So if you want to blame someone, don't blame Vala, because she only left because I was unreasonably cruel to her. She trusted me, and I let her down. So all of this, I wouldn't dream of blaming her for. So if you want to call her a heartless person, make sure you're applying that name to me too."

Alice got to her feet slowly and silently, she gave Daniel a nod and a soft smile. She wouldn't say anything else that might make him angry, and she wouldn't dream of laying the blame on him. So she left the room with a composed nod.

**Author's Note: Let me note, that this fanfiction is **_**not**_** about Alice Griffith, she's just in this chapter a lot to sort of introduce her. Draw your own conclusions about her character, feel free to accept her as a member of SG1 or hate her as being basically Vala's replacement. Both will do just fine for me :) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I had fun. I know it was a little short and confusing, but all will be explained, no worries. Please review!**


	2. Chapter Two: Coincidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, **

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter! Please enjoy and review! If there are too many errors, I apologize, I was in a hurry writing this!**

**Chapter Two, Coincidence,**

It was really amazing, the changes that occurred in people when they lost someone dear to them.

The change in Daniel Jackson was as evident as the change in every other person of the same circumstances. Soon after Vala had left, reading and learning and translating lost most of their appeal. He would bury himself in his work like always, because really, what else did he have to do? But it wasn't fulfilling anymore. It didn't satisfy him when he successfully translated some key word, or put together the pieces of some mysterious puzzle. He did those things, because he must, but they didn't _matter_ like they used to. And in those first months after she'd left, the only thing keeping him from quitting his job was the hope that he would somehow find her.

Every mission they went on, he was looking for her. It was obvious, at first, what he was doing. It was obvious to him, and it was obvious to the others on the team. But as time went on, the team stopped noticing. Even Daniel convinced himself he'd moved on with his life. Months turned into years, but he hadn't ever stopped throwing casual glances over his shoulder, or doing a double take if he thought he saw a a mane of raven-like black hair. But never did he see her.

Three years passed, and he'd lost hope. He didn't ever stop looking. But he stopped feeling sorry for himself all the time, and he blocked the guilt of what he'd done to make her leave, pushing it to the back of his mind. He did everything in his power to forget, to move on. But there had been no closure where he'd left off with Vala.

It was hard to hurt someone and then watch them walk away, without any chance to explain. Not that there had been a good explanation for what he'd done. All the time in the world wouldn't help him explain to Vala what he'd done.

But why had she left? Daniel would have filed for reassignment a million times then have Vala flee Earth and return to her old life. It killed him that he had practically thrown her back into a life of thievery and deceit.

And then, when they'd gone on that mission and heard what Vala had done to that family, it had nearly killed Daniel. He'd covered it up fairly well when the others on the team were around, but he was stuck on the fact that even Vala at her worst, before she joined SG1, never would have sunk to stealing from a helpless family, and Daniel couldn't help but feel that _he_ had done this to her. He felt it was _him_ who'd ruined Vala and that would never be okay.

And he'd missed her. If he had only gotten to that planet a _little_ sooner, perhaps he'd have had a chance to get down on both knees and beg her forgiveness. But he'd missed her, and perhaps it would be another three years before he saw her. And he was certain that if that _did_ happen, that in another three years, if he saw her again, he would feel just as bad. If not worse.

Now he pushed his chair away from his desk and stood up, still missing all the times Vala had sat in that room in that room and teased him. He'd always seemed frustrated by it, but now that she was gone everything about _not_ having her there seemed wrong.

It was time for a briefing, so he pushed his thoughts on Vala as far back in his mind as he could, and headed to the briefing room.

~*~*~*~

Vala had found the jackpot. She'd arrived at a planet, and when she'd gotten there she had found a large amount of treasure owned by a very rude, very disagreeable man. Now, from a man like _that_, she could steal without (or at least with a lower level of) guilt.

So she had.

So now she had found so many things of value, that the little duffel bag she had stolen from the family was lying forgotten in the corner of her stolen cargo ship.

As she looked around at her stolen goods with an air of false cheerfulness, she realized that she could probably 'retire' off of all this good, but that was only if she was careful with how she spent it. She knew that no matter how much treasure she found, she wouldn't stop. After all, she'd lost the only people who had ever felt like family to her, what else could she do besides steal? Anyway, she hated staying in one place for too long.

No. She had to be _very_ loyal to do that. And she once had been.

"Look where that got me..." She muttered to herself, closing her eyes at the pain of the memory.

~*~*~*~

Daniel wasn't sure if it was a bizarre twist of fate, a coincidence, a miracle, a dream come true, or a nightmare. He didn't know what to call it, but whatever it was happened when they went to P4X-298.

P4X-298 was an uninhabited planet. No one lived there, due to war after war that had slowly killed off it's people. So all that was really left there were some old, interesting ruins. And that's why they'd come. Just to do a little investigating, see what they could find. But what they _did_ find surprised them more then anything else.

They found Vala.

Odd, that two missions should lead them to her in the course of two days. But that didn't change anything, really.

The look she gave them when they'd caught her picking through some of the old ruins, in the hope of finding something of value -or something she could convince some sucker who was stupid enough to believe her to buy it.- was a look of confusion, surprise, and then anger.

Anger. Anger was the overruling emotion, there.

After she'd found her voice, she walked towards them. She refused to look at Daniel, but she had no problem watching the others on the team, wondering how much they'd changed since she saw them. She was also very interested by the new girl.

"Vala." Was all that Cam said, giving her a small nod.

Though Daniel had hoped that a time like this would come, he found that he couldn't really speak. Standing before him was not the Vala he had fallen in love with-though, he never, ever, would have admitted it,- standing in front of him was a thief. And he knew that it was his fault.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't SG1." Was Vala's answer, in a voice of forced casualness.

~*~*~*~

_"Don't even speak to me," Vala said in a voice of anger, as she turned her head so she wouldn't even have to look at Daniel._

_"Vala! I'm going to help you! Okay?" Daniel said, through the bars of the cage._

_"Oh, thank you, but you've helped me quite enough, Daniel."_

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:...Well, I hope you didn't hate it! That italicized part at the end was a flashback, in case you were confused :) Please review guys, I love reviews! I know it was a little too convenient, what happened there, but you know :) Reviews are loved!**


	3. Chapter Three: Ruined Walls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, unfortunately for me :)**

Author's Note: Before you guys thing that I'm being out of character, remember a lot can happen in three years. That's my excuse, though I know it's not much of one... :)

Chapter Three, Ruined Walls,

Daniel was angry at himself for not being able to find words in this moment. He watched as Vala looked them all over, as if passing some sort of judgment on them.

"Why are you all here, then?" She asked, still attempting to sound casual.

"You know how it is, princess, day-to-day missions." Mitchell shrugged, watching Vala just like the rest of them were, wondering what was going on inside her head.

"Princess?" Alice, who was standing at Cam's side, asked. She didn't look amused, of course, no one was amused at that moment.  
**  
**Cam just shrugged.

"Well, before you put your little paws on these ruins. I was here first. Any treasure you find here is mine." Vala said, folding her arms, her eyes were burning with anger.

"Oh, we wouldn't dream of stealing 'your' treasure." Mitchell said.

"Good." She looked at them all for a moment, "Well, then, be on your way."

None of them moved, and Daniel found his voice. "See, we can't do that."

Vala's glare practically cut through him, "I really don't want to have anything to do with you, Daniel, so you can just go. " Her words were followed by complete silence by the entire team. Though none of them moved.

Vala felt vulnerable. She felt embarrassed. She felt angry. She felt awful. She felt like the world would be okay if she could just run into Daniel's arms and beg him to just hold her there forever. But she could never lower her pride on such a level. She was _not_ the one at fault in the situation. Of course she shouldn't have gone back to a life at thievery, but in her non-existent-relationship with Daniel, she was the blameless one.

"So whose the new...Oh what was it that you always say on earth? Whose this new chick on your team?" Vala asked, looking at Doctor Griffith.

"Doc, this is Vala," Mitchell said, motioning from one to the other, "Vala, this is Doctor Alice Griffith."

"Pleasure." Vala said, though she seemed like she really didn't care whether or not she met Alice.

"I wish I could say the same." Alice didn't like Vala much, the team all insisted she was great -or had been- but to Alice she was a cruel woman who stole from helpless families and betrayed her friends.

"Well, aren't we a little bit rude?" Vala said, rolling her eyes. "So, _SG1_," She made a face when she said it, "You've already agreed not to take my treasure, so what are you still doing here?"

They all glanced at each other, then Sam said slowly, "Vala, this may surprise you, but we _actually_ care about you."

Vala gave a humorless laugh, "Well, thank you, Samantha, I'll remember that." She fought back tears as she stared at the only people in the galaxy she had _ever_ considered her friends. _And oh, how they had hurt her._ She would not let them see her cry however, so she forced back the tears. She had to keep up her walls. Her defences. She would not be ruined like this planet's city that was lying in ruins around them all.

There was another long silence, until finally Daniel looked at the rest of SG1, and worked up the nerve to say something, "Guys...Do you think...Could I...?"

"Sure, we can meet Daniel at the gate, can't we, Cam?" Sam asked, looking at Mitchell.

"Right, come on Teal'c, Doc," He said, nodding and heading with the other three back towards the gate.

"Your sending your friends away?" Vala raised her eyebrows and glared at him, "You couldn't make your apology in front of them?"

"They're your friends too, Vala."

"Oh yes, I'm really feeling the love, darling, thank you." She said sarcastically, turning away from him and determinedly looking through the old ruins again. At least she wasn't running.

"Can we talk, please, Vala?" Daniel begged, frustrated. Now he had the chance to say everything he'd wanted to say to her for the past three years, and words were failing him, and she wouldn't listen. But why had he ever thought she would?

"I'd really actually rather not, thanks though!" She said, her voice wavering slightly.

He was silent for a moment, but he wouldn't move. He wouldn't let her out of his sight. He wasn't losing her again, not if he could help it. "I won't force you to come back."

She gave a bitter laugh, "I'd like to see you try."

"No, I don't think you would like that, actually. Doesn't seem too pleasant." He said, not really sure why he was putting off the conversation that needed to happen.

"Clever, Daniel." Was all she said, as she looked at a piece of stone with some sort of text on it, shrugged, and threw it over her shoulder. That made Daniel cringe slightly, but he had more important things to think about.

"I was going to save you. When I made the deal with that...That creep, Sorras, I was planning to save you." Daniel told her, the explanation flowing quickly from his mouth. All he received was a glare, and an angry reply.

"Well it's too late to '_save_' me now, isn't it, Daniel? I don't care if you were going to save me from Sorras or not! You shouldn't have made the deal!" Her anger was evident. Three years of built up rage, as she reflected on what had happened.

"I know...I know Vala, the tablet was just a piece of junk, and I shouldn't have--"

"No, no, no, no, _no!_ Even if the tablet was worth millions you shouldn't have done it, Daniel!" Vala's voice was loud and harsh.

"You think I don't know that?!" Daniel's voice raised now too, "You think I didn't spend every hour of every day the last _three years_ wishing I hadn't done it?! It was a mistake, Vala! A stupid mistake! But it wasn't something worth giving up your whole life for!"

Daniel felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as Vala picked a small rock off of the ground and threw it at him. "_You_ did this to me! I trusted you, and you handed me over to Sorras! This is _your_ fault!"

"I know! I know that it's my fault! I've known it's my fault for a long time! I didn't _ever_ want you to leave!" He insisted.

"Oh, so when you said, 'Fine! Go! I don't care!' you didn't mean it? Cause you sounded pretty sure to me! And it's not like you came after me!" Her voice was filled with anger and pain.

"I _did_ come after you! I was always looking for you until I was _forced_ to stop!" Daniel cried, he was frustrated and sad and confused.

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters. It's too far gone, Daniel. It's too late." Vala tried to stay firm, but her voice faltered when she said this. She tried to fight the tears in her eyes but she couldn't.

His voice lowered, and he said tenderly, "It doesn't have to be."

"Like anyone would trust me ever again after this. Don't be stupid. I don't want to come back, anyway." She said, turning around. She started jogging into the direction of her cargo ship, Daniel stood there for a moment, frozen in place and he wasn't sure why. But after a moment, he ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"I won't force you to come back, I couldn't do that! But I can't just let you walk away again, either! I did that once and it was the biggest mistake I ever made!" He said, and she pulled her arm away from him.

"It's time to let me leave, Daniel, we can't stay here forever. You said you weren't forcing me to return, so now I'm leaving. Goodbye." She turned, but as she was walking away one of the few old pillars that were standing in the ruins of this city collapsed. Out of all the places it could have fallen, it fell right on the woman Daniel watched walk away.

"Vala!" He rushed to her side, "Guys, I need help back here, now!" Daniel said urgently into his radio.

~*~*~*~

_Daniel's face was in his hands as they sat in the briefing room. "Let me get this straight, you traded her for Sorras's tablet?" The General asked Daniel, slowly._

"I know, it was stupid! I had a whole plan to save her! And it worked! But then she got angry and..."

"And wanted to leave?" Mitchell completed his sentence for him.

"Yeah." Daniel sounded sad and defeated.

"And you told her to just go ahead and leave?" Mitchell asked disbelievingly.

Daniel sighed and nodded, and the General, Teal'c and Mitchell all got up and left the room.

Daniel stared at Vala's empty chair next to his own, before Sam said his name.

"Daniel,"

"Yeah?"

"I think she was in love with you."

Daniel paused to take a deep breath before answering, but his voice still shook, "I-I know." He said, sadly.  


**Author's Note**_: _Hope you liked that chapter and that the flashback explained some things! I hope it wasn't too out of character, but you know. :) Please review!


	4. Chapter Four, Not So Sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate :)  
**  
**Author's Note: Please forgive any out-of-characterness. I found in the midst of writing all of this, that the plot was very difficult to keep in character. But I have a problem with quitting on stories because it's hard to do. So at least I"m trying right? I love your reviews, guys! So please keep it up!**

Also, there are some songs I suggest listening to while you read this...They inspired me to write :) "Best I Ever Had" by State of Shock, "The Mess I've Made," by Parachute, and "Come In With the Rain," and "Other Side of the Door" both by Taylor Swift...While I love the Taylor songs, I think the first two fit the fanfiction the best, so please do listen to them! :) 3 love you all!  
  
**Chapter Four, Not So Sweet,**

There were some phrases that Vala had heard often in her time on Earth, before she had left the SGC, they were these; "Home sweet home," or "There is no place like home."

Earth seemed to have an emphasis on home, didn't they? Vala found this ironic.

But in this moment she hated those phrases, for the way she'd been forced to return 'home' was pleasant.

The first thing she had been aware of when her consciousness returned to her was the steady beeping of a heart monitor. She knew as soon as she heard that noise where she was and she wasn't exactly happy about it.

The second thing she was aware of was the painfully bright lights in the room, but perhaps she was only sensitive to it because of just waking after hours of darkness and slumber.

The third, though admittedly less unpleasant, despite the circumstance, was a hand holding her's tightly. And it didn't take long for her to realize it was Daniel who held her hand in both of his.

When she tried to sit up, she felt a pain go through her, so she laid her head back on her pillow. "Well, you've certainly got me stuck here now, haven't you Daniel." She said, after she'd found the strength to speak.

He hadn't said anything right away, even though he'd known she was awake. "At least now you have to hear me out." He said, with a soft smile.

It was frustrating to her how his smile could still make her melt, no matter how small of one it was.__"Well then," Vala sighed, "Since I'm not going anywhere, say all that you want to now and get it over with."

Daniel was relieved she was actually going to let him, she could have just ignored him, but he was glad she didn't. He pulled his chair closer to hers, "Vala...I never...Not in a million years, I never would have made the deal with Sorras if I wasn't 100% sure I could get you back unharmed."

Vala opened her mouth to object but he stopped her.

"Just hear me out! I wouldn't have done it...Of _course_ I cared more about you then that tablet. Of course I did! And I wanted to...I wanted to die when you left, Vala. Every day I rehearsed what I wanted to say to you if I saw you again, and now that your here I'm finding it so hard...But I...I want you to know, that I have always cared about you. No one blames you for what your life has been like for the past three years, Vala. And even if some do, it's nothing you couldn't work through. You've proved yourself once and you can do it again. But Vala, I would give anything for you to stay here. I would do anything if you'd just _forgive_ me." Daniel had gotten to the end of his speech, and now he awaited an answer.

Vala was silent for a long time, "I forgive you, Daniel." She said softly.

He looked at her in surprise. "Really?" He asked, gratefully.

"Of course, darling." Her voice was still soft and she said after a pause, "I think I should rest, if that's alright?"

Daniel nodded and agreed to leave. He was just happy she'd said she would forgive him. Though it almost seemed too good to be true.

Daniel had missed something very important however. Vala had agreed to forgive him, but she hadn't agreed to stay. Daniel was blissfully ignorant to this, however, and walked happily out of the infirmary.

He passed Alice on his way, and he stopped in front of her, and raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing?" He asked, suspiciously. He had a very good opinion of Doctor Griffith, but he knew she didn't think well of Vala, and he was feeling very protective of Vala at the moment.

"I only want to talk to your friend." She said, folding her arms.

"She needs rest, Alice."

"I'll make it quick, then." She said, trying to get past Daniel.

He stepped in front of her when she stepped to the side. "She doesn't need this right now." He said, firmly.

"Daniel, she doesn't deserve you defending her!" Alice argued,

"I don't care what she deserves. You need to leave her alone now, Alice--" Daniel was interrupted by Mitchell.

"I'll make sure she doesn't misbehave, Jackson."

"Vala _needs_ rest."

"I won't be long." Alice said, sounding angry as she pushed past Daniel.

Mitchell shrugged, "Bad mood, today." He followed Alice to make sure she wouldn't yell at their old friend.

Daniel looked frustrated, but decided to back off, and he headed back to his office.

Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Mitchell and Alice came into the room, and Vala looked uncomfortable and surprised. "How very kind of you to drop by, unfortunately, I was getting ready to take a little rest so..."

"We'll be quick, then." Alice said, obviously not happy.

"Alice," Mitchell said, in a warning voice.

"I just wanted to tell you, I think you're friends are giving you much, much more then you deserve. Stealing from _helpless_ families? What's wrong with you, anyway?"

"That's enough, Doc." Mitchell said, taking a firm hold of her arm. "If you're gonna yell, we're gonna leave."

"Off of me, Cameron!" Alice pulled her arm away, she only really called him 'Colonel Mitchell' when they were on missions. A formality. But they were close friends, and she didn't feel the need to be formal in this case.

"I said _that's enough, _Griffith!" Mitchell said, reverting to her last name to get her attention. "Now I'm telling you, to _leave!"_

Alice stood stunned. Cameron had never actually raised his voice at her in anger, and he had never called her 'Griffith' -At least not for a couple of years- and he had never spoken to her like her commander, instead of her friend. Her eyes clouded sadly as she nodded and stepped past Cameron, but was stopped by Vala saying,

"Actually, Mitchell, I appreciate the defense, but I would like to speak to Doctor Griffith, if you don't mind, in private." Vala said, glancing at Mitchell.

Cameron looked hesitant, but turned to go, deciding it was the best course of action.

As soon as Mitchell was gone, Alice said softly, "I apologize for my rude behavior."

"No, don't apologize. You were right. I don't deserve their friendship...And I know you want me to leave, so don't worry, I was already planning on it. But maybe, for a moment, stop your hating me and realize that they --Or at least one of them-- are friends of mine, I know, at least, Daniel wants me to stay. And my leaving is going to make him very unhappy...I'm not taking credit for being worth this at all. But because of how great he is, he'll be sad to see me go. So consider _him_ when you're a little too happy after I'm gone. And don't worry, I won't be stealing from any of those little families again, whether you choose to believe it or not."

Alice gave her a cool look, but nodded cordially and left the room.

It was a few hours later, and Daniel was sitting alone in his office, trying to concentrate on the ancient text he was translating, but his mind was totally elsewhere.

He was so lost in his thoughts that when an airmen knocked on the door he jumped slightly. "Oh, yes, what do you need?" Daniel asked, curiously.

"I was supposed to deliver this note, Doctor Jackson, Miss Mal Doran was dismissed from the infirmary ten minutes ago, the worst of her injuries was a broken arm."

"Thanks." Daniel eagerly took the note, but couldn't help be worried at the news Vala had been allowed to leave the infirmary. He didn't think she would leave though, at least not _yet._

He looked down at the note and his heart sunk, it read: ...

_Daniel, darling,_

I have forgiven you, as I promised, but I have apologies to make, as well, for my behavior...But, I am terrible at apologies. So you'll forgive me, and know that I mean to say I'm sorry, but simply cannot find the right words.  
Your kind General has agreed to allow my removal from the SGC, and I'll be on my way once more. But what happened with Sorras's tablet is not worth everything I have made it, and I will_ stop the stealing again, Daniel, this is one thing you can count on.  
I can't say how sorry I am for giving up the best thing that ever happened to me. But we can't rewind time, can we?  
Forgive me for leaving, I'm not running, I'm facing the truth. The truth that no one, with what I've done, has any reason to allow me to stay.  
Your faith in me through the years has been much more then I deserve, darling, so thank you. I wish I was brave enough to tell you everything you mean to me, but I'm not._

Farewell, Daniel, give the others my love, though I hardly think they want it from me anymore,  
Vala  
  
Daniel stuffed the note into his pocket and broke into a run down the halls of the SGC. Time seemed to stop as he ran, hoping to catch Vala before she left.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Daniel was in the gateroom. But it was just as the gate was shutting down.

He stared blankly at the gate in front of him, the meaning of everything seemed to fade away in that moment, and he felt lost.

**Author's Note: How much do you all hate me right now? Well, if there's any consolation in me saying so, you should know that there is still a chapter or two left of this fanfiction, and I'm a sucker for good endings **** Review, please!**


	5. Chapter Five, Forgive and Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate,**

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay. I was working on some other projects, thanks for the patience :)  
  
**Chapter Five, Forgive and Forget,**

A month had passed, and Vala landed the little cargo ship in the small yard of the little home on P3X592. She'd spent the last month trying to fix things she'd done in the past three years. She had not been able to earn forgiveness from all she'd harmed, but then, she hadn't expected too. She had to try to make right what she'd torn apart, if she ever wanted to be happy with herself again.  
**  
**She grabbed the black duffel bag that had been lying on the floor of the cargo ship, untouched, for the past month and a half. She felt the sunlight burning down on her and a nervousness as she stepped towards the house. She felt she should have come at night...Just left the bag inside their house with a note of apology. But it was too late to turn back. She just hoped they wouldn't be home, she didn't want to deal with any awkward explanations. She'd written her apology on a little note, she would never get the words out if she tried to explain verbally.  
**  
**She slowly opened the door, which had been left unlocked, though even if it hadn't she would have been able to get inside.

She was beginning to wonder why she had chosen to do this, though she knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't. At least this was the last stop, and then she'd at least try to fix all that she'd done in the years she'd been angry at the SGC, the years she'd been angry at Daniel. She was going to be _so_ relieved when this was all over.

As she slowly crept into the house, through the entryway, and into the kitchen, she quietly set the duffel bag onto the counter top. She then pulled the small envelope out of her pocket and left it on top of the bag, but as she was slowly turning to exit the house she heard a quiet gasp from behind her. She spun around quickly to see one of the family's little girls standing there, shock written all over her face.

Vala was frozen for a moment, before she stepped towards the girl, who backed away slowly. "Don't worry, little Katrina, I won't hurt you." She said softly, she knew the girl's name from the evening she had spent with the family.

The girl stood frozen, her eyes wide, sad, confused and scared.

Vala picked the note and the duffel bag from off the counter again and set it down gently on the floor next to the little girl, before kneeling down in front of her. She slowly unzipped the bag and showed the girl it's contents. "This is everything I took from you before, look for yourself..." She said, gently. Then she handed the note to the small child, "Can you give this to your mommy, Katrina? It's to say I'm sorry..."

"--You can give it to me yourself." Vala heard a voice from behind her and jumped to her feet in surprise.

"Oh...goodness..." Vala said slowly, taking a step back. "I was just leaving...I only meant to return what I took from you and apologize, though I'm not expecting forgiveness. I don't deserve it...So, I'll just leave you all now--"

"No, don't leave yet." The woman, Zayra, said, but Vala couldn't read the look on her face. She assumed she was angry.

"Katrina, hand me the note, please." Zayra said, extending a hand to her daughter.

The little girl obliged, handing over the letter and scurrying out of the room.

Zayra tore open the envelope slowly and pulled out the note, looking it over carefully. Her expression softened visibly.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" She offered generously.

Vala was surprised by the sudden change, "No...No, thank you, though...I appreciate it...I don't deserve...I really need to go anyway."

"How are you getting to--Wherever you need to go?" Zayra asked,

"There's a gate on your planet that can take me where I need to go..." Vala said, "Really, I need to go," She said, turning around.

"Thank you, for bringing it back." Zayra called to her, "Please, if you want to stay for dinner--"

"I really have to go, thank for your forgiveness--"

"Vala," She called, holding up the note Vala had given them. "You mentioned friends and a man who hurt you? That's not worth throwing your life away..."

Vala stopped at the door and looked back at Zayra, "I shouldn't have done what I did....But...You don't know Daniel...He's...He's worth dying to save."

The woman gave her a pitying look. "I know it feels that way--"

"He was the person who taught me everything I was doing...Hurting the people I was hurting...People like you...He taught me that it was wrong, he showed me a life I didn't know was possible...I'm only sad it's over."

Normally, Vala would not have been saying all this to a woman she barely new, she would hardly have said it to anyone at all. But she had been so torn apart by everything that had occurred, that her walls of defense seemed to have fallen.

The woman gave another pitying smile, "If he's worth all that, I would only suggest not letting him go so easily. Now before you go," she took a small bag out of a drawer and took some cookies off a tray on the counter and put them in the bag, handing them to Vala.

"You are too kind, thank you, after what I've done--"

"We can forget about that now, thank you for bringing it back." Zayra said, with a smile, "Goodbye, then."

"Thank you, really. Goodbye."

The last month had been a painfully long one, it had seemed to drag on, and yet, Daniel couldn't help but wonder when he realized how much time had really passed. It was always amazing how something could feel so long ago, and like it was only yesterday at the same time. Either time was odd, or the human mind was. Maybe even both.

The month had seemed long because of the pain at letting Vala go again, it hurt so bad that time seemed to slow to a stop till he was left with a clock that seemed to stop ticking and heart that wouldn't stop mourning. But then time sped up, and he felt as if it had almost left him behind. How could everything contradict itself in so many ways?

Suddenly, the alarm went off and a voice over the intercom said, "Unscheduled offworld activation!"

Daniel got to his feet, and made his way down the halls to the observation room, that looked down into the gateroom. It was probably just SG-13 returning early from their mission.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked the General as he stepped into the room.

The General glanced at him and motioned to the gateroom. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

**Author's Note: Well, friends, there is one more chapter left after this **** I'm really sorry for the delay! Please review friends! Also! I have a very important task for you, my friends! PLEASE review and tell me whether you would prefer a fluffy ending in the next chapter, or a less fluffy ending but a sequel? Please let me know!**


	6. Chapter Six, Welcome Home,

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, you all know that :)**

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the delay, I spent some time out of town.  
**  
**  
Chapter Six, Welcome Home,**

Daniel practically flew into the gateroom as he saw Vala step through the gate. He couldn't believe she'd come back, he really thought he'd lost her for good. He just hoped there was nothing wrong, that she was coming back because she wanted to, and not because she was in trouble.

He stopped short when he reached the ramp leading down from the gate: All he wanted to do was run forward and hold her in his arms, but he wasn't sure that was such a good idea at this point. There was still so much doubt between them, and so much doubt between Vala and the rest of Stargate Command, that, though he wanted nothing better then to hold her and never let go, it wasn't a good time to do anything reckless. Everything he did he should do carefully, he'd have to watch every word he spoke, every action needed to be carefully thought over.

Somehow, even though Vala usually needed more then that, she could see just by his look that he _wanted_ her there. She could see affection and relief in his eyes, and it made her suddenly feel more brave then she had a moment before. Even though he didn't rush forward to hold her like she would have liked, it was comforting to see in his eyes that he _wanted_ to.

"Vala..." Daniel said, slowly. Not sure how to continue.

"Daniel." Vala nodded, cordially. All of her guards were up, her walls were high around her, she was protecting herself. She tried to put on a front, like she wasn't concerned about these peoples response to her arrival, but that was far from the truth.

"Well, we didn't expect to see you again," General Landry's voice came from behind Daniel, he appeared calm as well, and Daniel marveled how anyone could just stand there calmly. He had to fight every feeling in him to stay in his place a couple yards away from Vala.

Vala could see the rest of SG1 standing a few feet behind Daniel, watching silently from a distance. Alice Griffith muttered something under her breath and turned and brushed past the others.

"Wait a moment, Doctor Griffith, I want all of SG1 (and Vala) in the briefing room immediately." The General said, and Alice stopped, took a deep breath, and followed the others to the briefing room.

Daniel waited until Vala followed, but she didn't immediately move.

"Go on, Vala, " General Landry instructed, sounding grave.

When Vala still seemed to not want to move, (it appeared her casual front had left her), Daniel closed the distance between them, though still not hugging her like he wanted to, took her gently by the arm, with a soft smile, and led her towards the briefing room, though he knew she still knew where it was.

When all of SG1, Vala, and the General, were all seated in the briefing room, there was a momentary silence before the General spoke, "So, Vala, what do you have to say for yourself? What brings you here?"

Vala shrugged, "I guess...I don't know...I like you people...Most of you, anyway." She said, knowing that response would not be satisfying to them, but it was worth trying.  
**  
**"Are you here to stay?" Sam asked, from the other side of the table.

"I guess that sort of depends on you all, doesn't it?" Vala asked, slowly.

"We all _want_ you to stay, but the truth is, I'm not so sure that's possible any more. The IOA isn't going to be thrilled and ready to welcome you with open arms." The General informed her, seriously.

"After everything you've done, you can't exactly think there's going to be a huge party saying, 'Welcome back! I don't care you've just stolen from hundreds of helpless families' !" Came Alice's angry voice from the other side of the table.

There was an icy silence that followed her words, as all eyes turned towards her.

Daniel really disliked Alice at this moment. They'd always gotten along well, and had become good friends in the past three years, but she really didn't know when to shut up, did she?

"I hate to say this...But she's sort of right," Mitchell said after a silence, "I want you back just about as much as the next guy, princess, but you can't just walk away and then just expect things to be peachy."

"I didn't say that I expected it to be..."

"So what _did_ you expect?" Doctor Griffith asked, anger in her voice.

"You're right. I don't know _what_ I was thinking, I apologize, I'll leave." She said, getting to her feet.

Daniel jumped to his feet as well as if to stop her, though he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Vala, we don't want you to leave," Sam spoke for the first time since her arrival, "We all _want_ to be able to immediately trust you, to welcome you home, but it's...hard."

"Indeed," Came Teal'c 's voice, his response quiet and calm.

Vala didn't sit back down, she just looked around at them all, without saying a word. What _could_ she say?

There was a long silence, which was, finally, broken by the General who said, "Vala will be allowed to stay for a couple of days at least until everything is sorted out. Dismissed," The General got up and left, and was followed by most of the team, but Daniel stayed behind.

"If you were just going to come back..." Daniel said slowly, as he sat in his chair again, "Why did you leave at all?"

Vala sunk into her chair as well, after a moment of hesitation. "I had some things I had to do, before I could stay,"

"Want to fill me in?"

"Not really," She said honestly, and there was a silence for a moment.

"I miss you. Nothing was ever the same after you left, it was like part of our family was gone," He said, breaking the silence.

"So, that's it, huh? I'm like your sister." Vala said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"No," Daniel said, holding her gaze with an intensity that made her look away, "Not at all,"

"I'm leaving, Daniel, no one wants me here. I don't know what I was thinking when I came back--"

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" He shot back,

"You know I don't understand these earth phrases, Daniel," Vala said, annoyed.

"I mean, I don't count for anything? The fact that I've done nothing for the past _three years_ except wish for you to come home means nothing?" The frustration and sadness in his voice was evident.

The way he said 'come home' made something in her ache, but she said, "That's very sweet, Daniel, but that's not enough. Just because you want me here doesn't mean I'm going to be allowed to stay. And no matter how much you mean to me, I don't want to be surrounded by people who hate me just because theres _one person _who doesn't."

"Everyone else wants to have you back for good too, Vala, I'm not the only one who wants things to go back to how they were before."

"Not everyone..."

"Forget Alice, everyone _else_ wants you here," Daniel insisted, how could she not realize how much they all needed her? How much _he_ needed her? "Besides, what does she know, anyway? Alice doesn't even know you, she's just judging you, but everyone else understands, Vala! They're just hurt...They felt betrayed when you left, they missed you, we all wanted you back."

"I wanted nothing but to be back..."

"So stay," Daniel pressed, "You can earn the trust again, Vala, you can do it. I know you, and I know that you can...Please, for me?"

"I would jump off a cliff for you, Daniel Jackson." She said, looking away from him.

She didn't realize right away that he'd risen from his chair and was now kneeling on the ground next to her own chair, he held out his hand for her, and she took it, hesitantly. His other hand was touching her cheek, gently, "I would never ask you to do something so stupid," He teased, his voice quiet as he gave her a soft smile.

Why were there tears in her eyes? She couldn't figure out why she was crying all of the sudden.

"There's something you should have known a long time ago, Vala..." Daniel's voice wavered slightly, and he felt himself near tears, surprisingly, as well.

Then he kissed her, and for a whole moment, she felt safe and content for the first time in three years.

The moment was shattered, however, when the door to the briefing room opened, and Vala and Daniel's eyes snapped towards the doorway.

Alice was standing there, mouth open as if she was trying to think of what to say, "Wow," She looked at her watch, "Twenty minutes. She's been here twenty minutes...And I thought you had some self respect, Daniel. Wow." She rolled her eyes, and left the room, door slamming shut behind her.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I don't know how long it'll be until I update, but I'll try to hurry! There's not much left to our story, perhaps a couple more chapters :) I know what needs to happen I just don't know how many chapters it'll take to do it, because this was supposed to be the last one, but with all I need to sort out it'll take longer then one chapter....So, stay tuned! Reviews are loved. **


	7. Chapter Seven, Finding A Place Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, but if I did, I would have MAJOR bragging rights...But I don't, sadly.**

**Author's Note: Here is our final chapter **** 3 much love, guys! And I wanted to say thank you to my wonderful 'Beta fish' DeborahSloane for helping me out this chapter! **

**Chapter Seven, Finding a Place...Again**

Vala sat in what had once been her permanent quarters, and was now her temporary room. Last time she'd seen Daniel he was arguing her case with that Alice Griffith girl, and that was not something she'd particularly wanted to stick around for so she left for the solitude of this familiar room. She'd been in her room for only five minutes when there was a knock on the door. Vala opened the door to produce Sam. She smiled and opened the door wider for her old friend.

"Oh, hello Samantha," She said, stepping back to let her into the room,

"Hey, Vala," Sam acknowledged, and a short silence followed. Sam looked like she had something to say, but wasn't sure how to begin.

"Whatever you have to say, go on," Vala said, sitting back down on her bed.

Sam hesitated, but then nodded, and sat down next to her, "The only person who isn't glad your here is Alice, everyone is glad your back. Including people I didn't know had ever spoken to you in their lives."

Vala could only give a small smile at this information.

"Daniel has barely been able to function without you," Sam added, gently, "For months, he was looking for you. Always searching on every mission, but only after the IOA refused to let him go wherever he thought you'd gone, just for the sake of looking. Even when he stopped hoping, when he had almost given up, he never truly got over it."

Vala looked down at her hands, her throat felt tight. I never gave up on him, either.

"When you left, I felt lonely. I missed having another girl around to talk to, I'd felt like we'd gotten really close, to be honest. I'm so glad your back, and I want you to stay. Without you around everything just feels so much more sad around here, you light up the whole place. Like I said, there are random people in the halls getting excited that your back.

"Cam hated that you left too. He was always mumbling and complaining when he didn't think anyone was listening, about how nothing was the same. In fact, everyone on the team knows that there is something going on between him and Alice -whether or not he realizes it- and yet, he's still totally on your side. If she says anything to him about you, he gets pretty mad. She's learned not to mention it around him.

"And then there is Teal'c, Vala. He was just as sad as the rest of us. You didn't see his face when we saw you for the first time. He was worried and sad of course at the state we found you in, that you were angry, that you were stealing, but he still smiled. He had this look on his face, like he could still see it was you. You know how calm he always is, and yet he just got the biggest smile. It was really something, Vala.

And I know you think that nothing can ever be the same again, but it can. You just have to give it time, because Alice and the IOA are the only people who are going to be really slow to forgive you, and you know the General can talk the IOA into letting you stay. But everyone else, we all just want you home. And it can be home again." Sam finished her speech, and looked at Vala, hoping her words had had the correct impact.

Vala hugged Sam, grateful for her friendship, and felt guilt fill her when she heard Sam's next words, "I do have to admit, Vala, though I'm ready to put it behind us, I'm more than a little disappointed in you."

"I make no excuse for my actions, Samantha... But I have spent the last month returning everything I possibly could that I had stolen." Vala said, sheepishly. And the last months effort was totally worth the warm smile of approval she received from her second-best friend in the world, she was second, of course, only to the nearest and dearest to her heart: Daniel.

Daniel, meanwhile, was in a hallway in the SGC, arguing in hushed tones with Alice, "Stop pretending like you understand, you don't know her, you don't know what she's been through."

"Ever stop to think what she's put others through, Daniel?!"

"Yeah. I have. But we all put people through things, and we all would want someone to fight for us! So I love her, and I fight for her!"

"You haven't seen her in three years, how do you know she's even the same girl you fell in love with?" Alice argued,

"Because I _know_ her.--"

"Jackson, leave her alone." Mitchell said calmly, from behind him, "Jackson, you leave Doc alone, Doc, you leave Vala alone. Those are orders. Now leave, Jackson, I want to talk to her."

Daniel wasn't in the mood to argue with Mitchell. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Alice either. He was just glad Vala had returned, and this time, he would fight to get her to stay.

"Want to yell at me again?" Alice asked Cam, with raised eyebrows, and a note of hurt in her voice.

"Hey," Mitchell said, gently but firmly at the same time. "Alice, listen," He dropped the nickname in his seriousness, and said, softly, "She was part of our team long before you showed up. Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad you did, I'm just sayin', that no matter how great of friends we are, I can't sit back and allow you to bash on my other friends, you hear?"

"But she--"

"And I bet you a hundred bucks she's sorry for it," He said, knowing what she was about to say. "All I'm gonna say, is that there are a lot of people on this team who want her around, and if you can't learn to get along with her, then we're gonna have some problems, aren't we? So suck it up, I don't care if you hate her, if you make another rude comment, Doc, so help me I will--"

"I get it, Cameron." Alice couldn't really be upset, because though his words were harsh, he said it in a way that made her realize he didn't want to get rid of her. But she knew if it came down to it, her or Vala, Vala would be the one that stayed. Cam was telling her this so that she could stay. So that she would just let it go, because he didn't want to get rid of her, either.

"Good, glad we're on the same page." He gave her a small smile and patted her on the back, "Now, I'm gonna go give princess a little talkin' to. Do you wanna come along?"

"I'm not sure if that's a great idea."

Cam ruffled Alice's hair in an affectionate way, like two people who'd known each other long enough to be really comfortable with each other, and grinned, saying, "You should probably apologize to her anyway, Doc, no offense."

Alice sighed, "I hate it when you're right."

"Too bad that's all of the time," He joked, and followed her down the hall to Vala's quarters.

As Cam and Alice reached the door to Vala's quarters, they found Sam just exiting the room, "Hey," She said, with a smile, "Look, be gentle with her, she spent the last month returning everything she could that she'd stolen."

"Seriously?" Alice asked, surprised.

Sam gave her, 'aren't you a little bit sorry' sort of look, and nodded, before walking off.

"Well, isn't that something..." Alice mumbled, as she walked into Vala's room, Cam following behind her.

Vala tensed up when she saw Alice enter the room, she didn't mind so much that Mitchell had come, but she didn't think the girl could have anything good to say to her, so she was surprised when Alice said, "I wanted to apologize, I've been rude to you, no one should be treated that way, and I'm sorry." She said, quietly.

Vala nodded, "Don't worry about it, I sort of deserved it."

"No one deserves that," She said, turning and waving as she exited the room, in a hurry to get away due to her embarrassment.

"She's not so bad, once you get to know her," Cam said, motioning to the door that had been closed behind Alice.

"Really? Cause I've heard that your opinion of her is far from 'not so bad'," Vala teased,

"Shut up," He said, but he was smiling. "We missed you around" Mitchell admitted after a moment.

"I missed being around," Vala confessed.

"So, will you be sticking here then?"

"Sticking here?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't be really annoyed with her.

"If they allow me too, then yes, I think I'll 'stick around' Mitchell," She said, nodding.

"Good," He gave her a pat on the back, "And you better start earnin' it princess, cause I've had to yell at people I like to keep you around," He said, as a parting word as he exited the room.

She looked amused as she sat there, but she did understand she'd really have to work to earn her place there again. Who knew if she would be welcomed again as part of SG1? But for once in her life, she didn't think that she would be bored sticking around the base for a while. After all, she was home.

She shouldn't have been surprised, five minutes later, when Teal'c entered the room, but she was. "Oh, hello, Teal'c!" She said, smiling warmly at him as he entered. Having talked with three of her good friends already, she couldn't help but feel much more cheerful then she had when she arrived. Perhaps she really would be welcomed home after all.

"ValaMalDoran, your return has pleased us all,"

"Perhaps not all of you, Teal'c, but thanks." She said, though her voice was actually rather cheerful.

He gave a small nod, "We were disappointed very much, but I have been informed you have recently been making amends."

She gave a small sigh, "I've been trying, though I was hoping that wouldn't spread around." She didn't really want to brag, after all, she wouldn't have to return anything if she hadn't stolen it at all.

"I am proud of you," Came his deep voice, after a small silence, and Vala couldn't help but throw her arms around him and hug him. He seemed a little surprised, but patted her gently on the back, returning a hug to a friend he had thought was long since lost.

Days passed, and then weeks, and there was never a definite 'Yes' from the IOA, deciding Vala could stay, but eventually, other matters came up and they sort of dropped the topic, but they never said she had to leave, thus, Vala was allowed to remain at home. _Her _home. A month after her arrival, and her good behavior on base led to her being allowed to join SG1 on missions, though not as an official member of the team, but only two more months would bring that honor. Not long after she had officially become part of the team, Sam had decided that it wouldn't do for her two good friends not to get along. Thus, she arranged several 'girls' nights' with Alice and Vala, so that eventually, they too had become good friends, though Vala never felt quite as close to Alice as she did to Sam. Alice had become much nicer after digging deeper and getting the chance to see Vala further than just the surface. A year after Vala officially rejoined SG-1, Daniel worked up the nerve, -with much support (and nagging) from Jack- to propose to Vala, and after making sure _every single person _on the base was sure she was getting married, they were married five months later. Their first child was born a few years after that.

Vala had once again found her home , and she was welcomed far sooner then she had ever, ever, expected. She did so love these people. This truely was home, and this time she wouldn't run.

_**The End,**_

**Author's Note: Well friends, I hope you enjoyed the fanfiction, I certainly had a wonderful time writing it, and am kinda sad now that it's done, but I have other Stargate (D/V even) fanfictions up my sleeve, so stay tune, pretty please! **** Please review, and thanks guys!**


End file.
